bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GalaxyGourmet/A small rant on the community
So in this blog post, I will be explaining why I don't like talkative noobs. Noobs. They bother me. Why? Well, they always say this to me (Because I have 1 billion honey.) "How do you get so much honey?" Then the conversation follows as this: (Note: whenever there is a new line, it's switching from the noob to me.) "Well, I just save it up." "So how do have so much?" "Well, I just use field boosters." "Ok." This happens everytime. It's annoying. Like, just focus on getting your honey, man! Oh, and keep in mind that All of these conversations actually happened. Also, this conversation happened from a noob: "Hey, GalaxyGourmet, are you pay to win?" "No." "Then why do you have bear bee? XD" This conversation just ticked me off a little, as it seems like the noob was jealous of me having bear bee. Some people ask me for stuff because I'm a pro. I know one guy (not pointing any fingers) who asked me to place sprinklersin his boosted field. I said no, because I was using mine. It means that he wanted to use my golden gushers. He has his own sprinkler. Why does he want mine? Oh, and it gets even better. This conversation happened in the 9/10 update. So I was getting the moon charms from the fireflies, and this guy got mad for not getting them. This starts with the noob talking: "Hey, do you have a moon amulet?" "Yeah." "SO WHY DO YOU NEED MOON CHARMS THEN?" I wanted to facepalm myself so hard at tht moment. It's clear that guy had no knowledge. Speaking of, I have heard people asking me to give them treats, moon charms, enzymes, etc. I strongly dislike having to type in the chat that you can't give items. I didn't have a conversation talking about this, so no conversation here. I also don't like it when noobs keep sending me friend requests just because I'm a pro. I have to decline their request just to have them spam me with it, then eventually block them. Oh, and it gets even worse from here. People actually want to give you their accounts to make them a pro. And here is anther conversation talking about this subject: "Hey GalaxyGourmet, can you make me a pro?" "Hm?" "Can I give you my account so you can make me a pro? I'll give you my password." "Listen kid, you can't give your accounts to random people. Your account will get stolen." "I would have trusted you, but ok..." "Look, if you give accounts to random people, they will steal all of your stuff on the account." "But this is an alt." I'm going to stop it right there. The kid talking clearly didn't know what account theft is. This shows how people expect you to make them a pro. GUESS WHAT KID? YOU NEED TO BE A PRO YOURSELF INSTEAD OF BEING LAZY!!!!! Grrrr! I strongly dislike people like this. Not only that, but they expect to magically be a pro when they give you their accounts. No. It takes time to be a pro, kiddo. And to top this rant off, here is a conversation of someone (not pointing fingers) who always wanted to use my account and wants to steal my account by tricking me with the noob starting it off: "OMG!" "What?" "MY COUSIN IS GIVING HIS OLD ACCOUNT TO ME!" "Cool!" "AND THE ACCOUNT IS ON THE LEADEBOARD!" "Nice! You have a pro acount now!" "Yeah! You can have it if you want." "Nah. It's all yours." "But I don't want it." "Why? It's a pro account like you wanted!" "Yeah, but it doesn't have Builder's Club or a group on it." (Keep in mind that this guy doesn't have Builder's Club or a group owned by him on his account either.) "But it's what you wanted!" "I'll tell you what, you can give me your account for this account." "No." "Why?" "It's yours, man." "But I don't want it. It doesn't have Builder's club on it. "Well, I'm not giving away my account. Keep that account or leave it." It pretty much repeats from there. Man, I feel bad for the people in that server who had to listen to that. Anyway, so this noob was trying to trick me to give him my account. His excuse for hiding the fact that he lied was that the account didn't have Builder's club or a group on it. His account didn't have any of that. This goes to show how dumb people think I am. Well, that's it for now. These conversations actually happened. This is an hour of my life that I will never get back. THE END! Category:Blog posts